Together
by Ennah
Summary: *Complete* Tai and Mimi had a fight which caused them to hate each other. Now their friends are thinking of many plans in hopes of getting those two to be friends again. *michi*
1. Chapter One

5/24/03- A/N: I rewrote this first chapter and added some little things into it. You don't really need to read it unless you want to.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.   
  
Lucky and Pink  
  
"Mimi! Tai's your best friend!"   
  
"Sora, I know this is another one of your plans and it won't work! However... it might work on Tai, since he is the dumbest person on the whole world!" Mimi glared at her friend, looking very annoyed as she ripped the letter she held in her hand into small pieces. Sora winced slightly as the letter she worked so hard to write was being ripped away.  
  
Tai and Mimi had a fight last week which lead them to hate each other. No one really knew what the fight was about since both Mimi and Tai wouldn't tell anyone. That's the reason why Sora was at Mimi's house, trying her plan out to get Mimi and Tai to be friends again. Her plan was simple. Or at least that's what she thought before Mimi began ripping away the letter without even reading it.   
  
Sora's plan was to write a apologie letter in Tai's hand writing. Than she would have Mimi read the letter, telling her that the letter was from Tai.   
  
With a sigh, Sora shook her head slightly. "I have to go. Bye." Sora slowly got up from the chair that she was sitting on and walked out of Mimi's living room to the front door.  
  
"All right. I'll see you later." Mimi stood up as well and opened the front door for Sora. Sora smiled at her friend and walked out of the door which closed behind her. Sora just let out a long sigh once again and closed her eyes. She wasn't expecting for their plan to fail... again. Sora opened her eyes again and saw Izzy and three other people walking up to her.   
  
"So, did our plan work?" asked Izzy who was looking at Sora with hopeful eyes. Next to him were Davis, Yolei and Kari who were all waiting for Sora to answer Izzy's question.  
  
"No..." said Sora and everyone put on a disappointed look on their faces. "Come on, lets see if our plan will work on Tai."  
  
Izzy knocked on the door of the Kamiya residence and waited calmly for someone to open the door. Few moments later, Tai opened the door and put on a smile.  
  
"Hey Izzy! What's up?" Tai fully opened the door and stepped to the side for Izzy to come in. Izzy smiled back at his friend and walked in the door.   
  
"I have a letter for you from a friend. She asked me to give it to you." Izzy took out a neatly folded paper and handed it to Tai who stared at it confusedly.  
  
Tai took the paper from Izzy's hand as he and Izzy began walking to his room. "Who is it from?" asked Tai as he opened the door to his room.   
  
Izzy stepped into Tai's messy room which smelled like... pizza? There was a pile of clothes at one of the corners and a box of half-eaten pizza was lying on the computer desk. There were books and papers lying all over the floor and two soccer balls were under neath the computer desk motionlessly. There also was a trash can that was over floating with useless items that hasn't been cleaned out for weeks.   
  
Izzy looked through the room as his jaws slightly opened in an amusement. He couldn't understand how Tai could possibly live in place like this. He knew if he had a room as messy as Tai's, his parents wouldn't let him go near the computer for months as for punishment.  
  
"Izzy? I asked you who this letter was from." Izzy shook his head slightly and came back to reality.  
  
"Oh. The letter... It's from Mimi." Tai glared at Izzy at the sound of Mimi's name. "Hold on Tai! Don't get mad! Read the letter first!"  
  
Tai snorted. "Why should I?"  
  
"Come on Tai. I'm sure you'll feel happy after reading it."  
  
Tai looked down at the letter and than back to Izzy. "All right but only this once."  
  
Tai sat down on his bed, unfolded the letter and began reading it out loud. "Dear Tai. Hi! How are you? I'm doing just fine. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened before and I was wondering if we could be friends again. I really missed having you has my friend and..." Tai than suddenly stopped reading the letter and ripped the paper into pieces just like Mimi had done before.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing that for?" asked Izzy as he tried to pick up the piece of the paper.  
  
"Oh come on Izzy. Do I really look that stupid? This wasn't wrote by Mimi. It was wrote by Sora. The hand writing's completely different from Mimi's! And Mimi would never say those things! This was another plan of yours, wasn't it? You were trying to make me think this was from Mimi... weren't you?" Izzy began sweating, as he tried to come up with an excuse.   
  
"Ah. Well you see... Uh..." Izzy backed away from Tai, unable to find an excuse.  
  
"Izzy's been in there for a long time... Do you think he's ok?" asked Kari in a worried tone. Kari, Sora, Yolei and Davis were standing near the elevator, waiting for Izzy to come out. All of them were starting to worry that something might have happened to him.  
  
Than the door of Kamiya's opened and Izzy came running out sweating heavily. "You don't have to get all mad about it Tai! We were just trying to help!" Without saying anything, Tai shut the door and went back to his room.   
  
"Izzy!" Everyone walked out of the corner near the elevator and ran by Izzy's side.   
  
"You ok?" asked Davis, chuckling. "You should have seen your face Izzy! You looked like you were chased by an angry pig!" Davis held his hands to his stomach as his laugher became louder by each second. Soon, Sora, Yolei and Kari joined him making Izzy's face turn bright red.   
  
Izzy hid his face in his hands as he mumbled. "Cut it out you guys, and if you haven't noticed, our plan didn't work."   
  
"I'll guess we need to try another plan than," said Yolei trying to calm herself down as everyone tried to hold their laughters inside, not to make Izzy feel bad.  
  
"Than why don't we try plan, uh... A, B, C... F tomorrow?" asked Davis using his fingers to count. They've already tried, plans A through E through the last three weeks which all ended terribly just like today.  
  
"Hey guys? What's plan F?" asked Kari and Izzy got out a small white paper from his coat which listed all the plans that they had came up with.  
  
"Plan F is not listed here," said Izzy still looking at the paper. "I guess no one ever thought that it would take us up to plan F to get those two back together."  
  
"Oh great. Why can't Tai and Mimi just say sorry to each other?" asked the goggle headed boy.  
  
"Because they are too stubborn," said Kari answering Davis' question.   
  
"Yeah. You are right," said Yolei as she looked up at the darkening sky. "It's getting late. I should go home now."  
  
Sora agreed with her. "Same here."  
  
Soon everyone said their goodbyes and went their separate ways while Kari went inside her house. When she got in and went toward the kitchen, she found Tai yelling at someone on the phone. She quickly hid behind the kitchen counter and listened quietly.  
  
"My fault? It was your fault Mimi! I didn't do anything wrong!"  
  
"Oh no... They are fighting again." Kari said to herself. She sighed and slipped pass the kitchen to her room and lay on her bed. It seemed getting her brother and Mimi, who had been like a sister to her, back together as good friends was hopeless.   
  
It was a nice and sunny Sunday morning and Mimi was getting bored walking around the house doing nothing. Unable to take the boredom anymore, she picked up her jacket and walked out the door.  
  
She walked around the streets, hoping to find something to do but everything was just dull and monotonous. Many shops weren't opened yet and there weren't many people seen walking around the street.   
  
Mimi kept walking and walking until she was walking on the grass. She looked up and found herself at the park.  
  
"Huh? How'd I get here? I guess I wasn't paying attention."  
  
She walked through the grass until she came near the swings and sat on the cleanest one. She had so many things she needed to think about yet she didn't know where to start. She sighed and searched her mind until the name Tai came up.   
  
For some reason she felt bad for yelling at Tai on the phone yesterday. She was actually calling Yolei but accidentally called Tai instead. She tried to explain to him that she didn't mean to call his number, but he just thought she called him to start up another fight. She of course got mad too and yelled back at him.   
  
She groaned as she tried to push the thought away . "I'm so stupid..."  
  
Tai was in his room looking up at the white ceiling in silence. He rolled over to his side and saw a pink bear on his desk which was staring at him with light brown eyes. It was a present that Mimi gave to him for his seventh birthday when they were only in elementary school.   
  
He stared at the pink bear as if they were having a staring contest. He grumbled thinking that he was just wasting time staring at the bear and turned the other way only to find his little sister gazing at him.  
  
"Ah! Don't scare me like that!" Tai jumped up from his bed and stomped his feet on the carpet. Kari couldn't help, but laugh at his older brother's expression.  
  
Tai calmed himself down and set back on his bed. "What are you doing in my room?"   
  
"Nothing, I was just getting bored." Kari looked around his brother's room and saw the pink bear sitting on his desk next to pile of junks. She walked over the bear and picked it up gently, petting its soft fur.  
  
"What happen?" asked Kai looking back at Tai.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"How did you guys get into a fight?"  
  
Tai ignored her question. "Im tired. Im going to sleep." He rolled back to his other side, away from Kari.  
  
"Tai. Come on! If you tell me, I might be able to fix your friendship with Mimi."  
  
There was no reply.   
  
"Fine. Im going." Kari gently put down the bear and walked out through the door in silence. 


	2. Chapter Two

Rewritten: 5/11/2003  
  
A week has passed since Sora and the others tried their plan E. However, none of them still has thought of a plan F. They eventually gave up trying to think of plan F so they decided to try plan C again. The plan was very simple and easy, just like plan E. Sora would call Mimi and ask her to go to the movies with her, and Matt would call Tai and do the same thing. They would later meet up at the movies and hope that everyone will turn out fine.  
  
"Are you sure this plan is going to work? I mean we already tried it before."   
  
"Unless you have a better idea Davis, I say we try it again," said Izzy as he took a drink of water from his glass cup. Everyone was at Izzy's house where they were discussing their plan.   
  
"Why are we trying to make them friends again any ways? I mean, why can't we just leave them as they are."   
  
"Davis! Tai and Mimi are our friends. No matter how long it's going to take, we should keep trying," said Izzy once again.  
  
"But all our plans failed so far. What makes you think it will work this time?" asked Davis and everyone in the room started to get annoyed.  
  
"Hey guys? I think I should go home now and call Mimi to ask her if she wants to go to the movies. I'll call you guys later," said Sora and she walked out of Izzy's room, waving her hands. She was getting tired of Davis continuously going on and on about the same things over and over again.  
  
Mimi grumbled as she stacked her books neatly to her book shelf. She was currently cleaning her room and she wasn't having much fun. She always hated cleaning her room, but she never liked having her room messy either. After all her books were stacked neatly, Mimi went over to the vacuum cleaner, getting ready to turn it on. However, just when her finger was about to push the start button, the phone began ringing.  
  
  
  
Mimi dropped the vacuum cleaner and went over to her phone that was sitting still on her computer desk. "Hello?"   
  
"Hey Mimi. This is Sora. What are you doing?"   
  
"Hi Sora. I was just cleaning my room."   
  
"Oh. Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go see movies with me this Saturday."  
  
"Hm, I guess. Sure why not, but why are we going to the movies? We already went to the movies last week."   
  
"Uh, I heard there was a really good movie out," said Sora not being able to find a better excuse.   
  
"What's it called?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Um, I forgot. Well any ways I'll go to your house around two. Bye." Sora smiled and hung up the phone before Mimi would become suspicious.  
  
"Yeah, so can you come or not?" Matt was asking Tai if he could come to the movies with him but all Tai did was ask him questions of why he wanted to go to the movies all of a sudden.  
  
"So tell me again. Exactly why do you want me to go with you?" asked Tai as Matt's face began turning slightly red in anger.  
  
"Tai! Just say yes or no!" yelled Matt, holding the phone right up to his mouth.  
  
"Hm, I choose 'or.'" Tai started laughing as he heard Matt start to cuss. He was really getting tried of Tai acting like a kid who couldn't decide if he wanted a chocolate ice cream or a vanilla one.  
  
T.K. slightly poked his head through Matt's room at the sound of Matt's loud voice roaring through the apartment they lived in. He stared at his older brother quietly, in a confusion as to why he was screaming at the phone.   
  
"Hey Matt? Are you feeling all right?" asked T.K. but Matt was too busy yelling at the phone to answer his question. With a shrug, he closed his brother's room and left.  
  
"Tai, if you don't say 'yes,' Im going to go over to your house and make you say that one simple word no matter how long it takes!"   
  
"Ok! Ok! Fine. I'll go. Gee, you don't to get all mad about it."  
  
"Finally! Well, I'll see later than." Matt quickly hung up the phone before Tai could ask him any more questions. He gently laid the phone on his bed and looked at the clock to find that it was already dinner time.  
  
"What? I can't believe I wasted thirty minutes talking to him!" yelled Matt as he stood up and threw his pillow on the ground in frustration. T.K. once again poked his head through Matt's door and shook his head side to side.  
  
"Matt, I think you have a mental problem."  
  
  
  
"So what movie are we watching?" asked Tai as he and Matt stood in the line of where people were buying tickets. It was the Saturday afternoon and Matt and Tai were looking over at the movies that they could choose from.   
  
"I don't know. How about that?" said Matt pointing at a picture with a movie name on it.   
  
"You want to see a Pokemon movie?" asked Tai looking at Matt like he went crazy.  
  
"Well, there's nothing else to watch at this time is there?"   
  
"What about that one?"  
  
"It's sold out."   
  
"Alright. I guess we could watch the Pokemon movie although it's a complete waste of money..."   
  
"Can we have four tickets to that Pokemon movie?" Matt asked the lady that was selling the tickets.  
  
"Four? Why do we need four? Matt, did you forget how to count? There are only two of us," said Tai looking at Matt with a question look on his face. Matt just ignore him.  
  
Matt paid the three tickets and Tai paid his own after digging through his pants for money. They walked away from the line and stood at the entrance door.  
  
Tai stared at Matt who seemed like he waiting for someone. "Hey Matt, are we waiting for someone or something?" Tai waited for Matt to answer his question but instead, he saw him smiling toward a direction. He looked to the direction that Matt was looking at and saw Mimi and Sora.  
  
"What the..." said Mimi when she saw Matt and Tai. "Sora? What are they doing here?"   
  
"Oops. Didn't I tell you? All four of us are going to watch a movie together," said Sora smiling nervously.  
  
"Sora... Is this another one your weird plans? If it is, I think you already tried it and if I remember it correctly, it didn't work!" yelled Mimi and some of the people around her stared at her with odd looks on their faces.  
  
"No! Of course not! What made you think that?" Mimi just rolled her eyes as Sora uneasily fiddled with the bag she was carrying around her arms.  
  
"Hey guys!" said Sora cheerfully, waving her hand at Matt and Tai.  
  
"Hey! We've been waiting for you guys!" said Matt.  
  
"We have?" asked Tai with a bored look on his face.  
  
"We bought tickets for you. Come on, lets go in," said Matt giving Mimi and Sora their tickets.  
  
"What do you mean 'we'. It was you who bought it." Once again, Matt just ignored him.   
  
"What? You guys chose Pokemon?" asked Sora as she at her ticket.  
  
"Don't look at me. Matt was the one that wanted to see it," said Tai as he looked at Matt. Matt's face was slightly turning red.  
  
After they bought snacks, they went in to the place where they would be watching Pokemon. The room was filled with many little kids and some grown ups as they looked for empty seats. When they finally found a row with six empty seats, they decided to seat there.  
  
When they got to their seats, Sora sat second seat from the end. Mimi wanted to sit on the end next to Sora so she wouldn't have to sit next to Tai. However, Tai was thinking the same thing so he thought it'd be best if he could sit at the end.  
  
When Mimi was about to sit next to Sora, Tai pushed her slightly and sat before her.   
  
"Excuse me! Im sitting there!" said Mimi.  
  
"Well I don't see your name on it!"   
  
Mimi quickly took out a sticky note pad that she carried around in her bag and wrote her name on it. Than she sticked the paper on the seat.  
  
"There. I believe this is my seat. Now get out!"   
  
"Shut up you selfish humans!" yelled an angry little girl to Tai and Mimi. Both Tai and Mimi gave the little girl an evil glare and the little girl started crying. Soon the little girl ran to the nearest exit and left.  
  
Ignoring the kid, Tai stood up and pour some of his drink on the seat. "Go ahead. I'll just seat in another seat where it's dry and far away from you!"   
  
"Guys! Quiet down!" said Sora as people around them started staring at them. However, it seemed neither one of them had heard her so they continued on with their little argument.  
  
"Tai, you are a..." Mimi was cut off when they saw a guard coming there way. He was wearing a navy uniform on and had a displeasing look on his face.  
  
"There were many people complaining about you two. Also, you made my daughter cry!" said the guard and the little that ran out crying was looking at them with an innocent smile.   
  
"Daddy! You should make them pay!"   
  
"What? You are that annoying kid's dad?" asked Tai.  
  
"Annoying? My daughter is a sweet girl! I suggest you quiet down or leave!" said the Man.  
  
"And if we don't? Than what?" asked Mimi, rudely.  
  
"That's it! All of you, get out!" He yelled.  
  
"Oh no..." said Matt getting embarrassed by all the people watching them.   
  
"Fine. I was going to leave any ways!" yelled Mimi but before she left, she kicked the seat with her right foot and mumbled, "stupid seat!" Tai followed Mimi behind her, wanting to get out as soon as he can.  
  
"We better go and follow them..." said Matt following Tai and Mimi and Sora agreed.  
  
That's the end of chapter two! Please Review! 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: It's been MONTHS since I updated and... Im so sorry!! I just couldn't get this chapter out because I ran out of ideas and I don't know... It was just hard for me to write this chapter and the weird thing is that, I don't even know why. Oh well... Any ways, I want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed and I mean EVERYONE!   
  
This is in Mimi's Point of View.  
  
  
  
Couple days has passed since that day when I was at the movies with Sora, Matt and that moron, whose name happens to be Tai. Right now, I'm walking down the rainy street, with my umbrella of course, alone to think. After the movies, me and Tai had a another fight with ended up as a disaster. He yelled at me and he said something that kept bothering me.   
  
During our fight, Tai had said 'one reason we can't be friends is because a part of me wants to be more than just be friends with you.'  
  
I didn't understand what he meant and I still don't. After he said that, I couldn't get him out of my mind.   
  
I'm not sure but I think I might be... No, it can't be true. How can I be falling in love with Tai? Or can I? This is so confusing.   
  
  
  
When I got home, I shoved the umbrella into the shoe closet and went into the kitchen. I saw my mom cooking something that smelled delicious.   
  
"Mimi! What were you doing outside in the rain? And why aren't you dressed yet? They will be here any minute," said mom to me as she stirred something that was boiling in a big pan.  
  
"I was just walking around."   
  
"You know... you could catch a cold in a weather like this."   
  
"I'll be okay and by the way, someone's coming over our house?"   
  
"Mimi..." She gave out a long sigh and continued. "Don't you remember? My friends are coming over today..."  
  
"Um... Oops... I guess I forgot."   
  
"Just go and change and help me out here." I gave her a small smile before leaving the kitchen to go and change.  
  
  
  
When I got out from my room, I saw my mom still cooking the same thing again. I wonder what that thing she's cooking? Hm...  
  
"What's that thing your cooking mom?" I asked her pointing at the thing that she was stirring.  
  
"It's called Su Jai Be."  
  
"Su what?"   
  
"It's like... hm... I can't find a word that can describe it. Well, it has vegetables, eggs and other stuff in it."   
  
"What do you mean by other stuff?" Than before my mom was able to answer my question, there was a bell ringing sound at our door.  
  
"Can you get that Mimi?" With a nod, I walked out of the kitchen and went to open the door.  
  
When I opened the door, I saw two people that I knew very well. Tai and Kari's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya.  
  
"Hello Mimi," said Mrs. Kamiya as she came inside. "Why don't you come over our house anymore?" she asked.   
  
Somehow, I knew she was going to ask me that question. Before Tai and I had a fight, I used to go over Tai's house a lot.   
  
"No reason..." I lied to her.  
  
"Aren't you guys best friends?"  
  
"About that, you see..." I tried my best to think of something to say but couldn't find any so I just gave out a small, nervous laugh.  
  
"I see... so where is your mother?" she asked me.  
  
"Im right here!" said my mother coming out of the kitchen.  
  
"I'll be in my room," I said to my mom. I was afraid that Mrs. Kamiya would ask me more questions so I decided to leave.  
  
"Ok but some of your friends will be coming over soon," said my mom.  
  
"My friends?"  
  
"Tai and Kari will be here soon," said Mrs. Kamiya.  
  
"What? You're kidding? Why is Tai coming over?" I asked to no one particular. "Oh well, I'll be in my room... Tell me when they are here mom." I quickly left to go to my room hoping that Tai wouldn't come. It's not that I don't like him. It's just that I don't think he likes me. But if I told him I don't hate him and I want us to be good friends, he's just going to laugh at me and call me a loser or something.  
  
"If Tai does come, which I hope he won't... it's going to be a very unhappy night for me..."   
  
  
  
Minutes passed by and I heard someone ringing our door bell. I looked out my window to see who it was and saw Izzy's parents and Sora's mom. Behind them I saw three figures standing behind Izzy's parents. It was Kari, Sora, Izzy. Wait a minute. Where's Tai? Maybe he didn't come. With a smile I ran down stairs to greet my friends.   
  
  
  
I know you hated it. Right? Oh well... I guess I'll try harder next time. Please review! 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
  
  
Mimi ran down stairs and greeted her friends as well as Sora's Mom and Izzy's parents. After that was done, Mimi, Izzy, Sora and Kari went up stairs to Mimi's room, where it was more quiet and peaceful. Everyone took their coats off, and gently laid their coats on a chair, that was near by Mimi's bed. As they were doing that, Mimi asked Kari a question.  
  
  
"Hey Kari? I thought Tai was coming with you? Or at least that's what your mom told me," said Mimi with curiosity in her voice.   
  
  
"Why do you ask? Is it because you miss him?" asked Sora with a slight smile.  
  
  
"Of course not! I was just asking."  
  
  
"Well, he was supposed to come with me, but went to Matt's house instead," told Kari truthfully.   
  
  
"Oh. Why did he go there instead of coming here?" asked Mimi.  
  
  
"What's with the questions Mimi? I guess you were really looking forward to seeing him tonight," said Izzy and everyone except Mimi burst into a small laughter.  
  
  
Mimi gave them a glare as she began to turn red. "I don't like Tai! Why would I like that stupid, ugly moron?"   
  
  
"We never said you liked him. So I guess you really do like him!" said Sora.  
  
  
"Would you guys stop? I don't like him!" Mimi crossed her arms and looked away from everyone, knowing that her face was red.  
  
  
"Yeah, sure. We believe you," said Sora but it was clear that she didn't really mean what she said. Mimi took a big breath before sitting down on her bed, trying to calm herself down.  
  
  
  
  
"Im bored. Isn't there anything fun to do?" asked Tai as he stared up at the white ceiling.  
  
  
"If you are that bored, why don't you just go to Mimi's house?" asked Matt. Tai was at Matt's house because he found no reason to go to Mimi's house. He kind of wanted to go because a part of him missed her but decided to ignore that part.   
  
Tai was currently sitting on Matt's chair that was once occupied with piles of clothes. Actually, every part of Matt's room was filled with clothes, books, and some trash as well. It was just as messy as Tai's room.  
  
  
"Why should I go there? It's not like she's my friend."  
  
  
"Come on Tai. You guys are best friends. What happened to best friends forever?"  
  
  
"Best friends forever. Yeah right. Matt, there is no such thing as 'best friends forever'. Some dork made it up to bring peace into this world." Matt threw a pile of his clothes at Tai's face in anger. Tai kept making these weird remarks, which obviously made Matt angry.  
  
  
"Ak! What did you do that for? Ew... You should really wash your clothes! It smells like my gym socks!" said Tai as he made an unreadable expression. He threw the clothes back at Matt, and stared at the ceiling again.  
  
  
"They smell fine! Tai would you just grow up?"   
  
  
"I'm sixteen. Aren't I grown enough?"   
  
  
"Come on. Let's go to Mimi's house."   
  
  
"What? No way!" Matt dragged Tai by the collar his shirt and went out the door, making sure that he brought his keys.  
  
  
"Matt! Stop! I'll do anything! I'll grow up if that's what you want! Matt!" Tai would have ran away from Matt but if he did, his shirt would get ripped apart, and it was one of his favorite shirts.   
  
  
"I'll get you for this..." Tai said to himself as he half walked and was half dragged, all the way to Mimi's house. 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: This is going to be the last chapter of Lucky and Pink. I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed. I know you probably don't want to know why I took *so* long to update so all I can say is that I am greatly sorry! Well, I had lots of fun writing this fanfic and even though this isn't the world's best fanfic, I hope everyone enjoyed reading it.  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"Come on! Im going to freeze to death!"  
  
It was a cold night and Tai and Matt were standing in front of Mimi's house, their bodies shivering from the cold. Whenever Matt tried to knock on Mimi's house's door, Tai would stop him. Whenever Tai would try to run away, Matt would stop him. This had been going on for the last ten minutes and both of them were getting tired.  
  
"Im not going in there!" yelled Tai as he shoved his cold hands into his pocket.  
  
"Oh and why not?" asked Matt as he crossed his arms in front of him.   
  
"Mimi and I are not friends! I have no reason to go in there!"  
  
"Did you guys hear something?" asked Izzy as he looked questionably around the room.  
  
"Yeah, it came from outside," said Sora and she and the others ran by the window only to find two familiar people standing outside, yelling at each other. Kari opened up the window and partly poked her head out.  
  
"Matt? Tai? What are you guys doing out there?" Kari asked them. Matt and Tai looked up and saw Kari as well as Sora, Mimi and Izzy looking down at them.  
  
"We were just taking a walk! Bye!" Tai quickly tried to walk away but Matt grabbed him tightly by his arm. There was no way he was letting him go.  
  
"Can we come in?" asked Matt. "It's kind of cold out here."  
  
"Sure," said Mimi, sounding somewhat unsure. She and the others ran down stairs and opened the front door. Matt smiled slightly as he felt the warmth from the inside of Mimi's house while he began dragging Tai inside with him. Mimi closed and locked the door as soon as they were in.   
  
Tai looked toward to the dinning room where he saw his dad, stuffing his face with food while his mom was having a conversation with the people sitting at the table. Matt and Tai both went into the dinning room and bowed politely to the grown ups before going up stairs.   
  
"Tai, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to stay at Matt's house," asked Kari as they walked up the stairs to Mimi's room.   
  
"You see, Tai said he wanted to see Mimi because he liked her very much so he dragged me all the way here!" said Matt giving out a huge smile. It was pretty obvious that he was lying.  
  
Tai stared at Matt angrily as they reached Mimi's room. "I did not say that! And it was you're idea to come here, not mine!"  
  
"Well, you kept telling me that you were bored so I thought coming here would make you un-bored!" yelled Matt. Kari stared at both Tai and Matt with a worried look on her face. She could tell that a fight was about to start.  
  
"What does that have to do with me being bored! You are so stupid Matt! Your brain must be the size of an ant!"  
  
"At least it's bigger than yours!"   
  
"So? Am I supposed to care or something?"  
  
"You guys, stop!" yelled Sora. "Why are you guys fighting?"   
  
"Because Tai likes Mimi but he just won't admit it," said Matt harshly.   
  
This got both Mimi and Tai's attention. "He does not like me!" yelled Mimi.   
  
"And I don't like her!" said Tai right after Mimi.   
  
"Come on you guys! Stop pretending! Im sure you guys like each other at least as friends!" said Izzy joining the little conversation they were having.   
  
"Would you guys give it up? We don't like each other!" said Mimi. The room became silent all of a sudden and only the voices of the grown ups down stairs were heard.   
  
Kari sighed slightly. "Ok fine. We will stop bothering you guys... but you guys have to answer two questions I have for you guys," said Kari and slowly, both Tai and Mimi nodded their heads although it wasn't at the same time. Sora, Matt, Izzy looked at Kari and exchanged smiles.  
  
"My first question is, why you guys don't like each other. Second, I want to know what the fight that started all this was about."  
  
Matt leaned against the wall and waited for Mimi and Tai to answer Kari's question. Izzy was sitting on the desk chair backwards while Sora and Kari was sitting on the carpet next to each other, slightly leaning against the wall. Tai was standing in the middle of the room, still wearing his winter jacket while trying to think of anything he could possibly say. Mimi who was sitting on her bed, rested her head on the wall, looking very calm. She already knew the answer to Kari's questions but just didn't know how to answer her.  
  
Everything around her seemed to be falling apart even though everything was oddly normal. Mimi took a big breath and sat up straight. She looked around the room and looked at each and everyone except Tai, trying to see if she could figure out what they were currently thinking. Everyone had a look of tiredness in their faces which caused Mimi to feel bad because she knew it was because of her. If she had just apologize to Tai right after they had the fight, they wouldn't be in her room right now, letting the silence fill the room.   
  
Mimi took another big breath and stared at Tai for just a second before turning away. He had a slight frown on his face as he started down on his feet. He seemed to be deep in his thought. Maybe too deep. Knowing that Tai wouldn't speak any time soon, Mimi decided that she would talk first.   
  
"To tell you the truth, I don't hate Tai," said Mimi and everyone stared at Mimi. "I just didn't know how to react after what Tai had said to me besides to get mad at him."  
  
"Tai? What about you?" asked Sora.  
  
"I... I don't hate Mimi either. It's just that... she didn't give me any time to explain."   
  
"Explain? Explain what?" asked Mimi, her voice slowly raising. "Sorry. I didn't mean to yell."  
  
"Mimi, I didn't mean to say the things that I said." Tai paused for awhile and looked at Mimi in her eyes. "I truly didn't mean it when I said... you had no life and no one cared for you."  
  
"And?" asked Izzy knowing that Tai didn't finish what he was going to say.  
  
"And I didn't mean to call you a 'spoiled garbage.' Im sorry... I was having a really bad day and... I don't know. I tried to apologize but you started to yell at me and said things I didn't wanted to hear so I guess I got mad at you."   
  
"I think we should leave them alone," whispered Sora to Kari. Kari nodded her head and both of them stood up and walked out through the door. Izzy noticed what Sora and Kari were doing so he also decided to leave and Matt did the same.   
  
As soon as everyone left, Mimi looked down at her hands, trying her best not to look at Tai.   
  
"Tai, Im sorry too. I was so mad and I couldn't control my anger. I never wanted to yell at you and say all those bad things... especially about... Kari almost getting killed when you guys were little. I didn't mean it when I said it was your fault. Im so sorry."  
  
Tai smiled. "It's ok. So... are we friends now?" asked Tai and Mimi looked up at Tai and let out a smile as well.  
  
"Yeah. Of course! Although..."  
  
"What?" asked Tai.  
  
"It's just that... I think I might like you more than just a friend... but don't worry! I'm probably wrong!" said Mimi truthfully. She had always liked Tai as her best friend but after the fight, she started to feel something more for him. Something that she was afraid to admit to anyone and particularly to herself. "You know what? Just forget what I said. Let's go see what the others are doing." Mimi stood up from her bed and when she was about to walk out, Tai grabbed her hand.   
  
"What?" she asked him.  
  
"I need to tell you something. I think I like you... more than just a friend."  
  
"It's been awfully quiet. I hope they are okay," said Izzy. "Maybe we should go and check on them." Without hesitation, everyone agreed with Izzy and quietly peeked through Mimi's door, only to find Tai and Mimi on the floor laughing.  
  
"They look happy. I guess we did it!"  
  
"Yeah. I told you guys that my plan would work!" said Kari loudly. Mimi and Tai suddenly stopped their conversation at the sound of Kari's voice. They looked to the direction of the door and saw Izzy, Matt, Kari and Sora all looking at them. Mimi stared at Kari with a smirk as she went near them.   
  
"Hey! You mean this was another plan of yours?" asked Mimi as she opened the door fully for everyone to come in.  
  
"Yeah and it worked!" said Kari. "I told Matt to bring Tai over at your house and I think you know the rest."  
  
"I can't believe I had been so stupid enough to be fooled. Oh well, at least me and Tai are together," said Mimi and Tai smiled at her but... there was something odd about his smile.  
  
"Is there something that we don't know?" asked Matt.  
  
"Mimi and I are not really friends," said Tai and everyone stared at him, with disbelieving eyes.   
  
"What?" said Izzy.  
  
"We are more than friends now," said Mimi and soon, everyone knew what they meant.  
  
"Hey, Im kind of getting hungry. Want to get something to eat?" asked Mimi and everyone agreed. They all began to walk down stairs except Izzy, who took went over to his coat. Inside his pocket, he took out a white paper and a pen and opened the cap of his pen.  
  
"Plan G. Complete." He put a check mark next to Plan G and went over to his jacket once again. He shoved the paper and the pen in the pocket and ran down stairs with a smile on his face. "It's all over."  
  
End. 


End file.
